The Wedding Date
by Manya91
Summary: this is what happens after Izzie and Alex' wedding. Calzona. ofcourse. Smut inside, you have been warned


_Ok, so of__ course, I do not own the rights of neither Calliope Torres nor Arizona Robbins. Or Grey's Anatomy. I was planning on doing a Calzona fiction sometime, just never really knew what it'd be about. But then it hit me. The first time together. So here it is. The first time of Callie and Arizona smuttiness._

Yesterday was quite an eventful day. Not only did Alex Karev marry Izzie Stevens. But Calliope and I reconciled. She was pushing me away, but it all turned out well. No. Not well. Super awesome. Yes, that's a better word for it. After I realized my mistake on our date I decided we should just order a pizza and watch a couple movies together. I never imagined what the day would bring. We both dressed in something more comfortable then our fancy clothes. Callie chose some very un-badass romantic movie. Which surprised me at first. But then she explained that it was her favourite romantic movie and since I told her that I had never seen it, she was adamant that we watched it together.

And so she inserted the dvd of Serendipity in the dvd-player. I was snuggled up next to her enjoying a romantic movie after such a romantic wedding. 'It's awesome that Karev married Stevens' I said. 'Yeah, it was about time that they even just said that they love each other' I was playing absentmindedly with the hem of her shirt, making small circles on her stomach. I was just enjoying the feel of her next to me, the pizza still in front of us. Neither of us wanting to get up from our cosy position.

Callie had her arm around my shoulder, making the same kind of circles on my collarbone. Making me insanely aware of exactly where I was pressed against her. I trailed my fingers along the end of her jeans. I heard her inhale sharply. So I wasn't the only being greatly affected by her ministrations. I moved my fingers so that I was tracing circles around her bellybutton. 'You're making it very hard to concentrate on the movie' I smirk lightly at her 'I thought you said you know all the lines. So I think you don't need to focus to keep track of the movie' Callie chuckled lightly. 'Doesn't mean I don't enjoy actually watching the movie' she looked down at me, our lips almost touching.

'So if I decide to kiss you right now, you will turn away to watch the movie?' Callie pretended to think about. 'Maybe. You'll have to try to find out' so I kissed her. Just lightly at first, but quickly turned more heated. My hand was flat against her stomach, her hand moved to the back of my neck, entwining her fingers with my hair, keeping me in place. I let my tongue trace her bottom lip and she welcomed it by opening her mouth. We parted slightly when lack of oxygen had became an issue. Callie's eyes were a shade darker then usual and I was pretty sure that my arousal was very evident on my face as well.

Callie held me by my waist, pulling me on her lap. 'You're going to miss a lot of scenes on your movie this way' I smiled playfully. 'I don't care' was the husked reply before our lips crashed together again. Passionate and hot. I moaned as she gently bit down on bottom lip and sucked in her mouth. 'We should take this into the bedroom' Callie softly said. My eyes shot open. 'You sure?' Callie smirked lightly 'well, I don't want Cristina or Owen walking in while I'm busy making you scream' An involuntarily gasp escaped my lips at her words. I licked my lips trying to find the words. 'We don't have to do it today. We can take it slow. If you want'

Instead of answering Callie kissed all over my jaw line. 'I'm sick of going slow. I want to touch you. Everywhere' she said, while her lips were inches away from me. A shudder ran trough my whole body at her words. I couldn't resist but to kiss those luscious lips, again. Her hands travelled from my back to my breasts, kneading them with gentle care. 'If you don't stop and take me to the bedroom right now I don't know if I can keep myself from tearing your clothes off' I said while breaking the kiss. 'Fine. Get off me and I will turn the tv off' she said while brushing her fingers directly over my nipples. I shuddered while getting off her lap.

While Callie turned off the tv and the dvd player I put the pizza in the oven. You know, in case we got hungry. And I'm not talking about hungry for each other. Callie held her hand out for me and I took it, entwining our fingers. She tugged me closer to her and kissed me lightly on the lips while guiding me to her bedroom. Callie stumbled to get the door open, pushing me against the door, kissing me passionately. So passionately that she literally was taking my breath away. Her right hand moved to cup my breast while her left hand opened the door, making me almost tumble backwards into the room. We giggled while getting our composure back. 'Smooth Calliope' I teased her. She kicked the door shut with the back of her foot, pushing me towards the bed.

We had yet to separate from the kiss. When my legs hit the bed she gently laid me down. This is not what I expected. I thought I'd be the dominant one, making her more relaxed. But she didn't seem nervous at all. She pulled me up by my shoulder, lifting my top off. Which is the first time that we separated from the kiss. I grabbed the hem of her shirt. Slowly lifting it up and marvelling at the tanned beautiful skin underneath. And the red bra that covered her breasts. My eyes roamed her torso, while my hands moved to get rid of the fabric. Needing to feel Callie against my hands I put my hands on her abdomen, stroking softly while slowly going to her breasts. When I finally reached my destination she arched her back, giving herself more to me. I moaned silently.

She pushed me onto my back, my head colliding with the pillow. She kissed from my ear down to the swell of my breasts. She went teasingly slow to my breasts. Letting her lips lock around my bra covered nipple. She reached behind my back, telling me to lift my back and she unclasped my bra. Sliding it slowly down my arms. Using one finger to trail across the outlines of my breast. She took my hardened nub into her mouth. Sucking it, while grazing her teeth around the nub. 'God' I moaned out. Her hands wandered down to undo the button of my pants. She sat back down on her knees, guiding her hands to my feet, taking my pants with her. I quickly sat up and undid her jeans. I gulped at the beauty in front of me. God she has the most perfect skin. Perfectly tanned. Touchable, beautiful, tanned skin. I sucked at her collarbone as I reached behind her back this time and undid her bra.

As soon as it was removed she pressed me back against the bed. Locking her eyes with my eyes, pressing her breasts onto mine. My hands made their way to her back, touching every part of her skin that they could get to. She moved lower and took my nipple in her mouth. My hands moved from her lower back to her neck and back again, lightly scraping my fingernails. She groaned softly, still suckling my nipple. She slowly went lower leaving a trail of kisses and licks in her path. When she reached my panties she teased me with her fingers. Pulling the hem away, but not going further. Her fingers lightly ghosting where I needed her most. I could already feel my arousal, I didn't want to wait any longer. I needed her and I needed her now. 'Calliope. Please' I begged her. 'I need you' with that she slid my panties off. She slowly made her way up, worshipping every bit of me that she could. When she finally reached my centre she let out a small gasp. 'God you're so wet' I moaned. But before I could say anything she let her fingers glide over my folds and my hips arched up looking for more contact.

Her fingers found my bundle of nerves and made small circles around it. Flicking it every so lightly while doing so. 'Calliope' I moaned out her name. She removed her finger, but before I had time to complain I felt her hot tongue on me. I nearly lost it right then and there. Callie was licking and sucking and gently biting my throbbing clit. I gasped, not able to form any coherent words. 'Calliope. Oh God. Yes' I moaned out. I was close. So, so close to my orgasm. She stopped her oral assault and climbed back on me. Confusion masked my face. But soon was replaced by delight as she entered a finger in my wet core. I moaned loudly at her. And she kissed me again. Slowly, but hot. A second finger was added in the maddening sensations and I threw my head back. Panting wildly, heart racing. 'Fuck' I muttered under my breath. She pumped her fingers in and out of me on a steady pace. 'Calliope. Faster' I choked out during a moan, she did as I asked, picking up the pace of her thrusts. Bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

She used her thumb to flick my clit and that was all it took. I crashed over the edge. Blinded by the sparks ignited behind my eyes. I was unaware of everything surrounding me, except for the body that was now slowly making her way back up. I willed my eyes to open and tried to slow down my heart and breathing. 'Hi' Callie said softly. I giggled at her 'Hey' My heart was finally slowing down a bit. Beating its natural rhythm. 'I'm glad you said you didn't want to take things slow anymore' Callie laughed heartily 'so am I'

I wrapped my leg around her waist and slipped my hand behind her neck. And turned Callie on her back. Straddling her with my hips. Our cores colliding with each other, both letting out a mix of a gasp and a moan. I rolled my hips, drawing out a long moan from Callie. A shot of electricity ran throughout my body. I rolled my hips once more and then leaned down to claim Callie's lips. Gently biting down on her bottom lip. I moved away from her, getting rid of her red thong. Just smelling her arousal made me almost come again. I flicked my finger over her hardened nub, causing Callie to take a sharp intake of air. I smirked and did it again. Being granted by the same reaction. I blew on her sensitive clit and Callie nearly cried out. Without giving her time to regain some of her composure I took her clit in my mouth.

Gently biting on it, raking my teeth across it. Callie moaned out my name. I left her nub for what is and moved down to her entrance. Licking a circle around it, making Callie squirm under me, then entering my tongue inside of her. Callie's hips shot up off the bed, her fingers grasping my hair, forcing me to stay exactly where I was. Even though I could hardly breath, I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else anyway. I kept moving my tongue in and out of her. Hearing strangled moans coming from the woman under me. Eventually Callie's hips lowered a little, so I took a quick breath and went back to her clit. Flicking it with my tongue. Sucking hard. Biting softly. I started pumping my finger in and out of her. 'My God. Arizona!' she screamed out when she tumbled over the edge. I continued kissing her on her clit and slowly thrusting in her, to make her orgasm last as long as possible.

When her breathing returned to normal and her eyes were locked with mine, I gave one last kiss and stopped pumping my fingers in her and slowly crept up her body. Giving a small bite on her nipple. Her hands found the back of my neck and drew me in for a long kiss. When we parted Callie giggled softly. 'What are you giggling about?' I asked, joining in on the giggling. She looked so amazingly, beautifully stunning now. Well she always does, but now, more then ever. 'I'm actually hungry now' she said, bursting out fully with laughter and I happily joined in. I climbed off her and saw the confusion written on Callie's face. 'Don't worry, I'm just getting the pizza' I said as I put on Callie's robe. When I got back, Callie was staring at the ceiling. A smile plastered on her face. Her eyes filled with joy. She noticed me standing in the doorway, pizza in hand, and grinned at me. 'Take off that robe. Even though you look amazing in it. I'd much rather see you naked'

Laughing at her boldness I set the pizza down and let the robe slide off my shoulders. Callie bit her lip while watching the garment slide off of me. I picked the pizza back up and sat on the bed. Covering up slightly cause of the chill. Callie did the same. After some bantering and teasing, we had finished the pizza. 'All full now?' I teasingly asked Callie. She hummed 'not really' I held my arms open when she got back into bed, after laying the pizza box somewhere else, and she crawled over to me, snuggling close to me. 'You want me to make you a sandwich?' grinning slightly remembering our talk earlier on the day. 'No. I just want more of you. But at the moment I'm too tired. You totally drained my energy' I laughed heartily at her 'Then why don't we just sleep. Tomorrow is another day. We can continue then. You got me pretty beat as well' we snuggled closer together and fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
